Book 3
by AryaFan
Summary: This is my version of book three, it start with Eragon waking up after the fight of the burning plains with so many promises to keep… This is my first story so please R&R.AryaxEragon
1. Back to the Castle

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. **

* * *

The next morning Eragon woke up just after dawn. He slowly put on a fresh tunic that was a soft cream colour, suddenly he jumped up and ran out of the tent to find Saphira. She was just outside of his tent curled up like a cat.

_Saphira!_ Eragon called out through their mental link.

_Yes little one, what troubles you?_ She asked in a voice full of compassion, and to his surprise, regret. Eragon was to worried to think about it and stated, _I have to heal your wounds. _

_Do you have enough energy? _

_Yes, just sit still._ Eragon placed his hand over the cut on her tail and whispered the words, "Waíse heill."

He walked back onto his tent and looked to his right side and watched Roran peacefully sleep, his chest would slowly rise then fall. He did not look like someone that had lost their wife to be.

He thought to himself about how many people he has harmed, and put in danger. His uncle was dead, farm burned down, then shortly after abandoned his cousin, causing his village so much pain and grief. Eragon finished his thought not expecting an answer, but to his surprise he got one.

_Don't let this trouble you too much little one, even if you have caused pain and grief, you are the reason for so much hope and rejoice. You are a dragon rider; many people have faith in you._

Eragon couldn't help smiling; even thought he was still upset, Saphira always managed to make him feel better._ Thank you for choosing me Saphira, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you by my side. _

_It would be very boring_. She said with a little laugh.

Just as he finished talking with Saphira, Roran stirred. He rose with a loud yawn surveying his surroundings like it was the first time he had seen them.

"Sleep well?" joked Eragon. "Much better than I have in a while." He was surprised by his cousins response, but he kept it to himself.

As they walked out of the tent he spotted Arya walking away from the crowd. He just stared and admired her beauty.

She was wearing all black leather that was tight around her thin body. Her top was strapless revealing her thin arms. He knew that elves did not have visible muscle, but not to underestimate her strength. Then Eragon noticed she seemed so focused on something, then she turned back to her tent.

_Don't dwell on it_, Said Saphira.

_I wasn't._ He responded with slight annoyance.

_I'm going hunting little one, don't get into too much trouble_.

Then she left without saying another word. They continued walking and both Eragon and Roran filled their plates as if they have not eaten in weeks. As he started eating Roran asked, "When will we leave for Katrina?"

"Well," he held on to this word, "first we have to go back to the castle, then I need to inform Nasuada of my intentions and get her permission. Then we will leave." Roran nodded his head in a response.

He changed the topic and said," We should get to the castle around noon; I suggest after we get there you should go to the training field to practice." Roran agreed, but Eragon could tell he felt like he was strong enough to face the Ra'zac. They packed up their tent and soon left with the rest of the army back to the castle.

* * *

(Arya's POV)

Arya had just finished eating when she saw Eragon, Roran ,and Saphira walk through the maze of tents. she contacted Saphira with her mind and said, _Saphira?, _

_yes Arya, _

_I need to talk to you about something important. Meet me by the river, _

_As you wish. _

_And don't tell anyone you are coming just say you are going hunting. _

She ran over to the river and waited for Saphira. She shortly after arrived with a deer in her mouth.

_I wasn't going back hungry. _She simply said.

Arya was disgusted by the smell, but she decided to ignore it, there was nothing she could do it was her nature, then she said, "Saphira I have asked you to come here because I have to tell you some very important information."

_Your words are safe with me. _She said cheerfully,

"As you know yesterday Murtagh told Eragon that Morzan was his father," With a short pause she continued, "I don't think he is."

_I already knew that. _Saphira stated obviously.

"What?!" Arya asked showing a hint of surprise in her face, then she quickly put on her emotionless mask.

_I don't know if I should tell you this, but I suppose I have to now. Brom told be who his real father was and the story behind it all. He told me not to tell Eragon until he was ready; and I think the time nears, but not yet. Arya please do not tell him the truth. Not yet. _

"So my suspicion was correct." Arya said under her breath. "I think we should keep this talk to ourselves,"

_I agree. Would you like a ride back? _

"No I will walk. Thank you." She said the last part weakly

Arya pondered over her conversation with Saphira for a moment then realized she had to get back to the group before they noticed she was gone.

* * *

(Eragon's POV)

They arrived at the castle around noon Saphira had caught up with them while they were traveling. Eragon laid his pack on his bed and when for his sword just as someone knocked on the door.

He opened his mind a bit to find out it was Roran and quickly said, "Just a minute Roran." Then he continued to get his sword and then he remembered how Murtagh had taken it.

So he opened the door and saw Roran looked very surprised, Eragon simply said, "Every consciousness feels different."He still looked confused so Eragon explained how you are able to open your mind and feel people, animals etc. "Now we have to go see someone you can come if you like_." _

_Saphira meet me at Angela's room. _

_Ok little one, are you going to heal Elva? _

_Yes I will try._

They arrived outside of Angela's door, Eragon knocked on the door ready for Angela to scold him. But when she opened the door she smiled slightly at Eragon then looked at Roran and said, "You must be Roran, Eragon's cousins I only hope you haven't placed any curses like Eragon has."

Then she walked over to Elva's bed and switched her attention to Eragon, "I hope your here to heal her or I can always finish my speech." "No! I'm here to heal her, and I think I have heard all I can of your speech."Eragon said the last part with a small smile.

Roran asked, "What curse?" "You haven't told your cousins Eragon? I suppose your just a little embarrassed by it, don't worry I will tell him. Your cousins Eragon cursed this poor child; she is on the verge of dyeing while Eragon makes a fool of himself at a certain celebration in Ellesmere."Eragon looked at her with a questioning expressing, but all she said was, "Solebum."

They she looked back at Roran and said, "Sorry I haven't introduced myself yet, I am Angela the herbalist." Then Roran said with a surprise. "Are you the herbalist from Teirm?"Angela responded curiously, "Yes, I am from there, how did you hear of me?"

"Gertrude- someone from Carvahall, she wanted to meat you. "she seemed interested, but then she turned her attention back to Eragon, "Well you should get on with it."

He walked up to the child and told her what he was going to do then put her to sleep so she wouldn't feel any more pain. He reviewed the words he was going to say in the ancient language over and over then asked Saphira about them.

_They are fine little one don't be scared I am here with you. _

He sat down by Elva then uttered the words and the power immediately drained him. Soon the spell was over and he felt faint even with Saphira's help.

Angela obviously noticed this and she got up and returned with a plate of food and a cup of water. When he finished Elva woke up. He asked, "How do you feel?"She responded with a Childs voice again, "I feel great! I no longer hove the burden of everyone else's pain. Thank you Eragon."

"Elva I only fixed what I did wrong." Then he got up to leave with Roran. Right before he left Angela asked, "Has your fortune been true to you?"Eragon knew exactly what she was talking about, she wanted to know about the events she foretold him.

He assumed she would eventually ask, because he remembered how she ones said she would do anything to see how his life turned out.

_Little one it is your choice. _

Then Eragon replied, "You have not lied, but this is not the time or the place." Then he quickly turned to leave with Roran.

_Little one I am going to take a nap I am still tired from the battle. _

_Ok, meet me at lunch I want to introduce you to the rest of the village. _He responded.

As soon as he left the room Roran asked, "What was Angela talking about?" Eragon simply replied, "Nothing to concern you with."

"Why don't you tell me anything anymore, do you not trust me or are you to important of a person to tell me anything. We use to tell each other everything, why are you being so secretive?"Roran snapped back.

"Roran," Eragon said in a calm voice, "I am not trying to keep anything from you, I have just made promises with other people and I cannot keep them if I tell you everything. Come we are going to visit Nasuada for permission to go to Helgrind." Roran followed without debating.

Soon they arrived at the leader of the Vardens door. Eragon showed the four guards at the front of the door his palm while saying, I am Eragon and this is my cousin Roran, we wish to speak with lady Nasuada."

One guard looked at his palm then nodded to the other, and he knocked on the door and went in. He came out and said, "You may enter Shadeslayer."

All four guards gave a short bow and allowed him to pass. They soon walked into Nasuada's room closing the door behind him. Roran gave a little chuckle and said, "You are worshiped hear."Eragon Gave him a small smile with disbelief and then looked up and to his surprise he saw Arya standing to the right of Nasuada.

He felt slightly embarrassed because he knew she could hear Roran's comment. He soon brushed it off and gave a bow to Nasuada and said, "Lady Nasuada I would like to ask your permission to go to Helgrind with my cousin to rescue his wife to be."

Nasuada looked unconvinced so he quickly added, "The Ra'zac have been roaming this land for too long and I wish to rid them so they will not harm any more people."

Eragon looked quickly at Arya and she was no longer avoiding his gaze she was looking right at Roran and himself. This made him feel much better she no longer despised him, then he quickly gave his attention back to Nasuada, for she was about to speak, "Eragon I do agree with you. The Ra'zac have harmed many people, but if you go I want you to take one other person of your choice to help you. I am not going to let the Ra'zac destroy the Vardens only hope." She gave him a small smile and he said, "Thank you my lady I am sure someone would like to come from my village to help us." The he gave another bow and left with Roran.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think of my story. **


	2. A magic duel

**Note: I don't own Eragon of any of the caracters. And now for the story...**

"So who are we going to bring?" Roran asked curiously. "I don't know yet," Eragon admitted. "But now we are going to have lunch, Saphira will meet us there." They walked down a large hall opening into the kitchens. There were rows of long tables with benches at either side filled with the Vardens people. On the right there was another long table, but this one was different it had a variety of different foods on it, Roran and Eragon walked over there and filled their plates. Just as Eragon put a pastries on his plate he heard a familiar voice, "Roran, Eragon over here." He turned around and saw it was Horst standing by a table filled with people from Carvahall. Eragon sat to the left of Horst and to the right of Roran. The rest of the villagers were looking at Eragon and he realized they have not seen him since he flew up the their ship and even then they didn't have a good look.

_Saphira are you coming? _

_I will be right there little one, do you not like the attention? _

_NO, I never like the spotlight. _

Eragon heard a strange noise from behind him, he recognized it as Saphira's laughter. She walked through the tables approaching him with her head held up high and eyes glittering in the light. He gave her a smile and turned to the villagers and said, "Everyone this is my dragon, Saphira." She brought her head down and scanned the crowed with one of her big sapphire eyes.

_Your kind is most interesting, _she broadcasted her thought so everyone could hear.

Everyone except a few that have meet her already looked up in fright and Eragon laughed. "She is talking." He said simply. Saphira seemed to be getting angry that so many people think she is just some pet.

_Did you think I was some dumb lizard, _she said to the group.

Everyone was quiet then Elain spoke up, "Saphira you are very beautiful dragon and I am glad I had a chance to meet one of your kind." Saphira simply smiled and laid next to Eragon while he ate. Everyone started talking again and many people had questions for him. He answered all their questions with a little help from Saphira. They were all awed at everything he did, but Eragon was still a bit upset with himself.

_They are impresses because you have done great things little one. _

_I know, but it doesn't feel like have done much at all. _

Everyone was talking just like they were back in their Carvahall not worried about the war when Eragon felt a familiar presence behind him, he turned and it was Arya. She walked up with inhuman grace and sat down next to him with her back faced to everyone, staring straight ahead and calmly said in the ancient language, "I am going to Helgrind with you." Eragon tried to find a way to get her to change her mind, so he said, "I appreciate your help, but this is a family matter and I am sure someone in the village rather come with Roran and myself." He thought Arya was going to give him a lecture on how she would be the best person to bring because she is an elf, but instead she faced him placing her hand lightly on his cheek, looked into his eyes and said quietly, "We almost lost you Eragon, I am coming with you." She took her hand back and placed it on her lap. Eragon wanted to spend all the time he had with her so he said, "We are leavening at sunrise." Arya stood up and walked away without looking back.

_Saphira why do I always do that. _He said referring to giving in to her.

_Because you love her….and she is very persuasive. _

He turned back to his village and to his amusement they all had confused faces on. "What?" He asked not unkindly. Roran asked, "What language were you speaking?" A small smile appeared on his lips and said, "It is call the ancient language, It is the elves native tough." Everyone looked pleased with his answer, then he said to Roran, "Arya is coming with us to Helgrind." "What, I thought we were going to be bringing someone from the village with us." Roran said slightly annoyed. Eragon replied, "She asked if she could come and she is a very good fighter so I think it was a good choice. I am sorry if you do not agree, but I am only doing what I think is for the best. You are underestimating the Ra'zac, it is their nature to hunt humans." Roran replied with a grunt then looked at his cousins plate, "Why aren't you eating meat?" "I don't eat meat anymore."He stated. " What! You loved meat, you supplied our family most of the time with meat. Why did you just stop?"Eragon gave a little laugh, then said, "It is hard to explain, but after you live with the elves for a while you learn that it is wrong to kill unless it is necessary. I don't expect you to understand because at first I didn't either." Roran laughed and said. " The elves sound very interesting, I would like to visit their cities sometime."

Eragon gave a small sigh, _I do miss Ellesmere _

_As do I little one, we will return soon. We have to. _She said the last part with her dragon laugh.

"Roran you wouldn't be able to visit the elves, no human has ever been there, but you will be able to meet some elves. They are coming soon and you already know Arya." "Your life is so secretive Eragon."Roran stated. They finished their lunch and spent a good amount of time talking. Eragon explained all the event that have happened since leavening Carvahall to the village . He left out many things that he couldn't or didn't want to share with them.

Later that day Eragon meet Roran at the battle field to practice his swordsmanship before leavening. As he walked out into the bright sun he quickly found Roran looking for a sword at the armory. Many people were training for the next fight, human and kull.

_You should go get a sword as well little one. _

_I know Saphira, but nothing in the armory will be as good as Zar'ock._ He didn't like the sword because of its heritage, he liked it because it was an elvin blade, one that would never break or dull. He soon discarded thesis thoughts and walked over to the armory to get himself a blade. All the blades were laid out with no one around except Roran and himself. "Did you find a blade?" He asked "They all look the same, how am I suppose to know what one to choose."Roran replied. Eragon picked up two blades that looked the same and gave one to Roran. They walked over to the sparing field and he walked into the middle. Many people crowded around remembering Eragon's last battle and waited for the battle to start. Roran lunged forward and attacked his side, Eragon blocked it with ease. He swung again at his other side, every time he tried to attack, he blocked it. Eragon decided he should start to attack Roran now, he decided to lighten his blows so he would not hurt his cousin. One his first swing Roran's sword was at the other end of the field. Roran looked dumbstruck and slowly walked to go get his sword when the crowd cheered. Eragon was use to having a crowd thought he didn't mind anymore. He was fallowing Roran with his eyes and right by his sword was Arya. She walked forward to the middle of the field and drew her sword with her left hand. He took his ready stance and Roran looked angered that she took his place.

_Go ahead little one, this will be more of a challenge. _Saphira said.

He took his position and they both circled around the center of the field. Many of his fights would start of like this, then like a blur Arya attacked his right side. He blocked it without ease. _She isn't going easy this time_ he thought to himself. He countered the attack and went for her open side. They battled what seemed like forever, clashing swords and pulling apart. At times they were only millimeters apart. There sword when so fast together they both lost their hold and they went flying in the opposite direction. Eragon ran for his sword as Arya did, they tripped over each other both falling to the ground they were closest to Eragon's Replacement sword and they both went for it while trying to pin the other to the ground. Arya eventually ended pinning Eragon down and yelled, "Sverdar Reisa" Her sword raised and came towards her. Eragon quickly said, "thrysta!" and Arya went flying to the other side of the field with her sword in hand and he ran to get his sword. "So you want to have a magic duel?" She asked with amusement.

_Saphira what do I do I can't match her in magic! _

_You better focus. And good luck! _

The crowed watched with great awe as Arya set a ring of controlled fire around the two of them. He said, "thrysta vindr" witch ended up in a small explosion behind Arya. He was about to move in to attach her with his sword, when someone ran up yelling. Eragon recognized it as Nasuada, "What are you doing?!" She asked with anger ion her voice. Arya quickly extinguished the rest of the flames. "We were having a magic duel." Arya said with a calm voice. "You two could have started an uncontrollable fire or injure some more people!" This time Eragon spoke, "My lady I understand you concern, but it was controlled." "Eragon you are going to Helgrind tomorrow, you mustn't tire you self." She responded then quickly left back to her office.

"Eragon that was amazing!" Roran said to his cousin as many other people gathered around. "Roran, Nasuada is right we shouldn't tire ourselves. Go back to the tent and pack so we will be ready for our journeys tomorrow. With that they both left for their tent.


	3. Trevor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any off the characters**

* * *

It was early morning before the sun rose and Eragon was in his room with his bag ready.

_Saphira are you ready? _He asked.

_Yes, but you should wake your nest mate now. _

Eragon walked silently down the hall to Roran's room and knocked on the door, no answer. He knocked again, still no answer. He went into Roran's mind and said _Roran wake up, we are leaving shortly._ " Ahh, what was that!" He heard Roran scream.

_It was me cousin now get up we need to leave soon_. Eragon stated.

Roran soon walked out of his rooms looking displeased and asked, "Why did you do that? You could have just knocked." "I did knock, and we have to go now. Do you have you possessions?" Roran held up a small pack in response. They walked silently down the hall with Saphira tailing behind them. Roran broke the silence and said, "How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

_What do you think Saphira? _Eragon asked.

_If we don't stop we could get there in one day then the next day we could attack. _

"Saphira said it would probably take a day to get there and we will attack the next day at noon," Eragon told Roran. "Why noon?" Roran asked curiously. "because the Ra'zac are most vulnerable in the sun light, and we want ever advantage we can seize." Roran responded with a nod and they walked to the gates in silently. There Nasuada, Orik and other people of the Varden would be there waiting to see him depart.

They arrived at the gates just at sunrise and saw a medium size crowed there waiting for him. "Eragon," Nasuada said, "you have arrived." Eragon gave a quick bow as did Roran. Orik had swollen eyes from crying, he knew how hard it was for him he had lost his parents and his adopted guardian. "Morning my lady, Orik how are you getting bye?" He shrugged and with one hand he wiped his eye and said, "not well brother, I will be going back to Fathen Dûr for Hrothgar's funeral. It is a week's time, you must attend because you are adopted into our group."He put his hand on Orik's shoulder and said, "I will come as soon as I return, and I know what it is like to lose a loved one." Orik gave him a week smile. Then Eragon changed his attention to Nasuada who along with Roran was watching Orik and himself. "Where is Arya?" He asked. "She has not arrived yet." Nasuada responded." "Dam elves have no value of time, always late." Orik muttered load enough for the three of them to hear. Roran laughed at the comment just as Arya arrived she said softly to herself, "At least I do not live underground and worship myths." No one else heard but Eragon could because of his elvin hearing and laughed at the comment. Nasuada and Orik turned to him with a confused expression on their faces for they could not hear Arya's comment. "I was talking to Saphira" he proclaimed. They all excepted his excuse and Arya gave a thankful expression on her face for a short moment, then went back to her cold, but beautiful expression. "Ah, Arya you have arrived, well you three better get going soon. I wish you all the best of for a safe journey." Nasuada said. Eragon tied his bag to Saphira's saddle and soon Roran's. Arya tied hers to the other side and waited patiently. They faired their good-byes and Nasuada left along with the rest of the crowed. Roran asked, "How am I going to get on that thing." Referring to Saphira.

_I have a name and you better use it. _Growled Saphira.

" My apologies Saphira." Roran said remorsefully.

_Saphira can you lie down like you did for Orik?_ Eragon asked.

_ Certainly little one. _

She lied down with her forelegs ahead of her and her back legs likewise. Roran crawled slowly up her left leg and landed on the front of her saddle. Saphira stood up in her right full position as Eragon jumped up behind his cousin and Arya followed behind Eragon. He noticed Arya felt uncomfortable with him in front of her so she placed her hands by her side, but as soon as they took off her left arm grabbed his waist. He noticed she quickly loosened her grip when he flinched, but did not let go, he did not needed to hold on because he was use to flying.

_Saphira, no tricks today because I do not have straps for everyone. And I don't think Roran would appreciate it. _

_As you wish little one, though I don't think Arya would appreciate it either. _She gave a loud laugh.

"What was that?" Roran asked. "That was Saphira laughing," He told Roran. "Why was she laughing?" Roran asked curiously. "It was nothing." He responded.

Roran did not seem to be enjoying the ride Eragon suggested to him that he keep his eyes closed until he got use to fly. "That is what Orik did."He stated. They flew in silence for the rest of the ride, while Eragon converted with Saphira.

_We should land shortly I am too tired to go any further. _

They found a small clearing on a hill to the east two leagues from Helgrind. " We will land shortly." Roran looked relived that he would once again be on land and that tomorrow he would have Katrina in his arms again. Saphira lowered beneath the transparent clouds and lead into a steep dive. Roran held on so tight his knuckles went white, while Arya was pushed against Eragon's back holding lightly on his waist. They soon landed with a loud thump, and Saphira fluttered her wings closed. Roran unbuckled his legs quickly and tried to get off the saddle as fast as he could. He landed on the ground crawling to his feat again and said, "I never want to ride again!" Eragon laughed and said, "Well you will have to ride tomorrow and again back to the Varden." Roran winced and went for his pack. Next Arya jumped off with grace followed by Eragon. They both grabbed their packs and laded out their blankets and made themselves bedspreads. Roran left to collect wood while Arya and Eragon took out some vegetables. "Do you still want to eat meat?" Arya asked slightly curiously. "No, I understand now that it is wrong to kill if not necessary. I never thought I would give it up." stated Eragon. Roran came back and arrange the wood in the center of their camp, he pulled the tools from his pack to start a fire, Eragon gave himself a small smile and said, "Brisingr." just as Roran sat down, he jumped and asked, "wha...How...what happened?" Eragon smiled again and saw that Arya was smiling as well, "It is called magic Roran." He said with a little chuckle. They were all silent for a minute while they prepared their meal. Roran broke that silence by saying, "Don't tell me there is no meat."

_Little one I am going hunting, I will bring back some of my kill for Roran. _

_What would he do without you. _

_He would be eating you rabbit food._ she said laughing.

" Saphira said she would bring back some of her kill for you." He said while Saphira flew off, Roran looked content and gave his thanks. "So what is the plan tomorrow?" Roran asked. "Well, we will enter at the top of Helgrind at noon with Saphira and we will find Katrina first, Roran you will take her back to Saphira. Arya and I will find the Ra'zac and slay them. After we are done we will meet up with you and," He gave a slight pause, "and if she is severely injured we will set up camp here again, heal her, and wait for her to wake. If she is conscious we will fly back to the Varden." Roran looked displeased with the plan and asked angrily, "Why cannot I fight the Ra'zac, I have every right to!" "Roran you have to keep Katrina safe, she may be frightened if she woke up to find Arya or I." He seemed convinced by this plan then asked, "When did you think of this plan?" "While we were traveling Saphira and I came up with it." He responded. Before Roran could say anything else Saphira flew up with a rabbit barley visible in one claw and a deer in her mouth. She set down the deer to her right side and revealed the dead rabbit in front of her. Before Roran could realize what was happening Saphira blew a short flame at the rabbit and the rabbit was a hairless, cooked dinner for Roran.

_For Eragon's nest mate. _Saphira said proudly to everyone.

Roran walked over picked up his dinner and said, "It is greatly appreciated." Then walked back to his spot to eat. Soon Saphira had started eating her kill again while Eragon and Arya ate their vegetable stew.

_I will keep watch tonight. _Saphira projected her comment.

"Saphira you need to rest as well." Eragon protested.

_I do not need as much sleep as you. I will be fine. _

Eragon saw Roran yawn then said, "I am going to sleep, night." Leaving Eragon and Arya, they sat there for a few moments then Arya said, "you should…" They both perked up their ears and looked to the north. "Do you hear that?" She asked. Eragon nodded in response as they pulled out their sword and raised.

_Saphira stay here, I will call you if we need help, and keep Roran here. _He added.

_Be safe little one. _

_Aren't I always. _

They walked slowly out of their camp a fair distance so no one could trace them back. There was a group of just over two hundred men, women, and children in a camp up ahead. "Should we find out their intensions?" asked Eragon. "Indeed we should. Sheath your sword and cover your pointed ears." She ordered. They both slowly immerged to the camp, Eragon decided he should cover his hand with a bit of mud from the ground. He did no think they would know what the gedwëy ignasia was, but he did not want to raise suspicions. As they approached the camp and noticed that there were some of the kings soldier, but why were they traveling with a village. The two guards stopped them, "What business do you have?" The first guard asked with a stern voice. "We simply wish to speak to your leader, we mean you no harm."Arya stated. She combed her fingers through her hair checking her ears were covered, "You may speak with him, but you may not enter our camp." One of the soldier left off to find their leader leaving one helpless soldier to watch Arya and himself. He laughed consciously at the thought of one human soldier being able to control Arya or him. "What is your business traveling?" asked Eragon, "It is not every day you see a group this big traveling throughout the empire." "We are the village of Daret and that is all I can reveal without our leaders permission." Eragon remembered traveling to the village with Brom to collects supplies, they wouldn't let them into the village then either.

Soon the same soldier from before and another man walked up to them. "The names Trevor, I am the leader of this group, what may I help you with." Eragon immediately remembered him from Daret he is the one Brom spoke to before, "May we speak to you alone," Arya inquired. Trevor nodded to the other soldiers and Eragon said, "I remember you," Trevor had a confused expression on his face trying to find out where he may know him from. "you won't be able to recognize me by my appearance…it have changed." He could tell Arya was just as confused as Trevor thought she did not show it on her face. "You may remember me by the name of Evan and… my uncle Neal." "You do indeed look different. You do not travel with your uncle anymore, but a beautiful maiden." He asked while smiling at Arya, she stood still with no emotion on her face. "Before we say anymore we wish for you to tell us why the town of Daret is traveling through the empire." "I will tell you only if you do not repeat anything I say, for our safety. The town of Daret wishes to join the Varden, the king has not helped us in our time of need and we wish to serve a purpose that may help further generations," He said with a sigh, "but we do not know much about the Varden is only that Surda secretly supports them so we are headed there." Arya gave Eragon a gaze then said, "We may help you if you wish." Trevor looked up suddenly and said, "You know where the Varden is?" "We are both agents in the Varden." Arya explained simply. Trevor's eyes widened, "Are the rumors true, is there a dragon rider?" Arya and himself gave each other small smiles then she stated, "You are talking to him."

They continued talking and Eragon explained how to get to the Varden and their condition then Eragon and Arya went back to their camp and went to sleep.

(Roran's POV)

Roran awoke from his slumber with a blue wing over him. "What are you doing Saphira?" he asked irritated.

_Eragon told be to keep watch over you. _

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

_Eragon and Arya left..to deal with something and he told me to keep a watch over you. _

"Where did they go?" he asked and was starting to get angry that she wouldn't tell him anything.

_I told you they had to deal with something. I am sure in the morning he will tell you if you ask. Now go to sleep nest mate of Eragon's. _

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed, please review! **_


	4. Roran's Questions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. I don't really see the point of this since it IS a fan fiction site but w/e. Here is the story enjoy…**

**

* * *

(Roran's POV) **

The next morning Roran felt the warm sun shining against his face, he was reluctant to get up, but then he remembered the night before when Eragon and the elf left. He was very curious to find out where they went and why Saphira would not tell him.

_I don't understand that elf, she is very beautiful, but does not seem to have a personality. Thought it seems Eragon is her friend. I don't think I will ever understand him like I use to. He has changed so much. _Roran pondered over his thoughts then opened his eyes to the bright sun.

As soon as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw Eragon packing his bag and the elf was nowhere to be seen. "Eragon don't you ever sleep?" Roran asked. He had never seen him or Arya sleep before.

Eragon slightly laughed then said, "Elves don't sleep, I was wondering the same thing when I went to Ellesmere. You should get ready we are going to Helgrind today, Arya will be back soon she is just going to see if she can spot the Ra'zac."

"What is it with her?" Roran asked, "She is always so serious and has no personality." Eragon gazed at him angrily then said, "You should not talk about her like that, she is a very good alibi, and she has gone through many hardships that you would not understand." Then he turned back to his task.

**(Eragon's POV)**

_Little one do not be angry with Roran, he does not know her very well._

_Your right Saphira. I would be helpless without you. _

_I know._

Arya soon emerged from the field and said with an emotionless voice, "They are inside Helgrind." Roran asked, "Where did you two go yesterday? Saphira wouldn't tell me or let me move."

Eragon laughed and soon noticed that Arya was laughing as well. He loved the sound of her laugh though he did not hear it very often then said, "We meet a village that was on their way to join Varden. We did not know their intentions at first so I asked Saphira to watch you."

"Why didn't you tell me I'm not an helpless child."Roran argued. "You were sleeping, and Jeod told me how you treated him, we did not want to cause trouble."

Eragon looked up at the sky, "It is almost noon, we should leave soon." He said. "I agree" Arya added. They all attached their belongings to Saphira's saddle, then Roran attempted to get on first. He fell backwards once he was halfway up, "Do you want help," Eragon asked, "I could get Saphira to lay down like before." "That would be greatly appreciated." Roran said irritated.

_Saphira could you? _

_Certainly. _She projected cheerfully.

Roran again climbed up onto Saphira and landed on her saddle, next Eragon then Arya. "Are you ready?" Eragon asked his cousin jokingly. "I will never be ready." Roran responded. Saphira quickly took off into the air, Eragon lightly blushed at the thought of Arya holding his waist. He loved her gentle touch and only wished that she would return his feelings.

_Don't hurt yourself again, you know Arya would not appreciate it if you tried to woo her again. Besides you promised her in the ancient language that you would stop pursuing her. _

_I know Saphira I just can't help but love her, you know that. _

Arya spoke up and said in the ancient language, "Are the Ra'zac strong fighters, I have never fought them before." He thought about her question for a moment how to best answer her question, then said, "They are strong compared to a human, but are weak compared to an elf." She seemed satisfied with his answer and was again quiet.

"Why do you always talk in that language?" Roran questioned, he thought about his cousins question then said, "In the elvin tough you cannot lie." "How could a language do that?" Roran protested, "It is imposable."

"Try to say, eka aí friai un shur'tugal." "Eka aí friai un…" Roran paused, " Why can't I say it?" "eka aí friai un shurtugal means I am a rider and a friend. You are not a rider so you can not finish the sentence." Eragon simply explained. "How can a language stop you from saying something?" questioned Roran. "It is a magical language," Arya said, "It was made from magic, and has great power."

_I can see Helgrind._ Saphira said to the three of them.

* * *

**Note: This is going to be a AryaxEragon fanfic. Just to give u a heads up.**

**Sorry the chapter is short. The next one will be very long.**

**And there will be something with Brom in the later chapters.**

**Please Review and give me your opinion or suggestions thx.**


	5. Saving Katrina

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. **

* * *

"Where? I don't see anything." Roran wined with anticipation. "I can also see Helgrind. We will be there shortly." Stated Eragon. He knew Roran would be able to see it soon so he didn't bother arguing and left him complaining about how it was not there.

They soon arrived at the side of the mountain, then Saphira quickly angled upwards towards the entrance.

_Hold on._

Roran was about to scream, but Eragon quickly whispered, "Blöthr." He noticed his cousin when into an even more of a panic.

_You cannot make noise. I will relies the spell if you can promise me that. _Eragon demanded.

His cousin simply nodded in response, so he lifted the spell. Saphira had now flown to the top and surveyed her surroundings with confusion.

_How do we get in little one? _Projecting her thoughts.

Eragon immediately felt embarrassed, Saphira had called him little one when Arya and Roran could hear. She immediately felt his anger.

_They will not think less of you. Every dragon has an alternative name for their rider. _

He was still annoyed at what she had done but he could not dwell on it now. They had to find a way into Helgrind. Before he could think to long he heard a beautiful voice that sounded like it would break out in song answer his question. "It is an illusion."

_I agree with Arya, I can feel the magic._

Saphira went into a drop and flew right through the top of the mountain, every one quickly tightened their grips.

_Are you ready? _Eragon asked his cousin.

_As ready as I ever will be. _Roran responded with fear, he was still getting us to talking in his mind with Eragon.

_If you want to tell me something just think it in your mind. I will keep my mind open so I can hear your thoughts._ Eragon reportedHe had learned to hear other peoples thought by keeping his mind open while he was training with master Oromis, he could hear everyone's thoughts and feelings, but he rarely listened to them unless he needed to. He did not like listening to everyone's personal thoughts.

Saphira landed in a dark cave that had two hallways connected to it one to the north the other to the south. The one going to the north was not big enough for Saphira, but the other hall was just big enough for Saphira to walk down with her wings folded.

Eragon first jumped off followed by Arya, next Eragon helped Roran get off so he would not make a disturbance. The three of them pulled out their weapons, Eragon and Arya had swords and Roran had his hammer.

He opened his mind and found out that there were human presences down the north hall, well he felt unusual presences down the other hall. He motioned the others towards the north hall with only a twitch with his head.

They slowly walked down the hall listening to every sound. Eragon just noticed that his cousin Roran had no idea where he was going, he could not see as well as himself or Arya in the dark. "Garjzla." He whispered and a light as blue as Saphira's scales appeared.

Soon there were cells aliened in the hall, he looked in a cell and saw a dead slaves half eaten body laid on the ground. Eragon was discussed with what the Ra'zac had done to so many people, he only wished they would be gone from Alagaësia forever.

"There are presences in the last two cells at the end of this hall." Eragon whispered to Roran and Arya. He could tell how anxious his cousin was to have Katrina again.

_We are almost there, do you see anything? _

_There is no one around little one, but do not take too long. _

Eragon soon found the right cell, put his hand on the door and whispered unlock in the ancient language. The door swung open with a lowed quick. Roran immediately ran in and said in a whisper, "Katrina. Katrina it is Roran."

She slowly opened her eyes with shock on her petit face and said, "Roran… Is it really you?" "Katrina you are alright now." Roran said as her hugged her.

Eragon walked up and said, "Roran we have to go soon." Roran nodded then started to pull the chains around her arms before Eragon grabbed his hand and said, "I can do it."

"jierda." Eragon commanded . Katrina's chains immediately broke then she said, "Elves?" squinting her eyes, " Who are you?" Eragon simply said, "We will explain later, I am going to have to put you to asleep." She simply nodded her head.

"slytha." Muttered Eragon. They left to where Arya was waiting in the hall keeping lookout for any Ra'zac.

_What about Sloan little one, you cannot leave him because of you hate for him. _

_You right I should help him, then I can knock some sense into him. _He felt Saphira's laugh.

Eragon walked over to the cell across the hall and opened the door with the same command. "Who are you?!"he heard a familiar voice say, "Get away from me!" Eragon said, "slytha" without an explanation and Sloan fell into a deep slumber and he picked him up.

"Who is that?" Arya asked calmly. "It is Katrina's father," He stated simple, "we must get them to Saphira them we can go to fight the Ra'zac." They left down the same hall they came from and soon reached the entrance where Saphira was waiting patiently.

Eragon placed Sloan on the saddle followed by Katrina then Roran.

_I will call you when we need you. _

_Be safe little one. _Was her only response before she took off out of the mountain to bring Roran, Katrina, and Sloan to safety while himself and Arya fought the Ra'zac.

Arya began to walk down the south hall towards the Ra'zac and Eragon followed. They soon reached a door as tall as the hall itself. Arya pushed it open with her sword in hand and slowly walked into the hall.

They both walked into the dark room, but no one was in sight. Then Eragon noticed a small archway in the corner of the room, he slowly walked towards it when one of the Ra'zac walked out and said, "Sssso you have come backkk." "This time you will not get away." Said Eragon in an angry voice.

Soon the second Ra'zac walked into the room with his sword in hand, and laughed. Before anyone could say anything else Arya ran and attached the second Ra'zac. Eragon joined in the battle with the first one striking the Ra'zac on his left side.

He noticed that it was not near as hard as before, he lightened his bows so the Ra'zac would become confident and he said, "You cccannot beeeat ussss Rider." With a laugh.

Eragon continued fighting then decided that it was time to harden his bows and end this battle. With one hard hit he smashed the Ra'zacs right arm, he hissed then continued fighting. Eragon was quickly gaining ground then he sliced the Ra'zacs head off leaving it to tumbled on the ground.

He looked over at Arya who had just killed the other Ra'zac the said, "We should leave now." He responded with a nod and they walked back to the entrance in silence.

_Saphira you can come now. How is Katrina doing. _

_I'm coming, and Katrina is in very bad condition she needs healing. _

Saphira arrived and they went back to their camp from the day before to rest for the night.

* * *

**How did you like it? Next chapter Katrina and Sloan awake and head back to the Varden. Please leave a review. Thx for reading **


	6. The Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. **

**

* * *

**

(Arya's POV)

"You can stop at our camp from the previous night, Katrina needs healing." Arya instructed to Saphira, Katrina and her father were lying in the peaceful slumber Eragon put them in. She thought to herself, _they obviously do not recognize Eragon, the girl Katrina seems nice enough, but her father Sloan seems to disrespectful to Eragon. He will have to learn to treat him properly if he wants to join the Varden or he would be beheaded in an instant._

Saphira soon glided down back to the previous days camp, Arya held lightly onto one of her sapphire blue spikes until they landed. She jumped off with inhuman grace and placed Katrina on a bedroll from her pack, then did the same with Sloan.

_I must go get Eragon and Roran now. Watch the old one carefully. _

" I will be fine, now go." She responded sharply, but not unkindly.

" Losna onr slytha." Arya said to each Katrina and Sloan. Katrina slowly raised first and said with a cry, "Where is Roran? Where did he go?" Arya replied in her usual cold voice, "He is fine, and will be back soon."It looked like she could barley lift herself up into a sitting position.

Katrina opened her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard her father grown in pain. "Where am I?!What are you damn elves doing with me?!" he demanded at Arya, she simply said, "You will soon find out." Then she walked over to her bag for some food for the two of them.

_They both looked like they haven't eaten in a few days, and were only fed when there need was dire. She was treated the same when she was imprisoned, they only gave her food every three days, and Katrina will need healing. _She quickly cleared her head and brought out two pieces of bread and gave them each a piece.

"Eat." She commanded. "Who are you?" Katrina asked while inhaling he bread. "As I said before, you will soon find out." Was her only response, _Eragon deserves to tell them his story not me, _she thought.

* * *

(Eragon's POV)

_Where did they go Saphira? _

_They went back to the camp…Katrina looks ok to travel soon, but is in a great deal of pain._ Saphira said with sadness in hear voice.

_I will heal her once we get back to the camp. Can you land farther back, I don't want to frighten them, I will explain first. _He told her, and felt a slight sadness in her. _It will not take too long. _He reassured her.

_I know little one, but every time I leave your side you end up getting in trouble. _

Eragon laughed and heard Roran asked, "What are you laughing at?" in a demanding manor. "Nothing to worry about." Roran still looked displease with his response so he said, "I was talking to Saphira."

_I will land here. _

"She is landing." Eragon explained to Roran, he quickly grabbed onto his cousin and squinted his eyes. Eragon laughed to himself, _he really did not like flying. _

Saphira angled straight down and folded her wings, descending through the air. Right before she hit the ground she opened her wings and caught the air in her wings, then slowly descended to the ground with a loud thump.

Eragon jumped of first then followed his cousin, "Roran don't say anything about Saphira or myself to Katrina or Sloan." He said sternly, his cousin only nodded in agreement.

They walked up to their camp in silence, but as soon as they got there Katrina screamed out, "Roran" and tried to get up, but failed. Arya simply sat there staring at Eragon with her emotionless face, then said in the ancient language, "I didn't tell them anything." "Thank-you Arya svit-kona." he replied in the same language.

Katrina and Sloan both looked puzzled by what the different language they were using then Sloan said rudely, "Who are you and why have you taken us?" Roran had sat down next to Katrina trying to help her sit up unsuccessfully.

"I can heal her wounds." He stated while walking over to his cousins wife to be. She looked grateful and said, "Thank you." With a small smile on her face. He commanded her to lay down, but right before he was about to say the words he was interrupted by Sloan, "Don't touch my daughter with your evil magic!"

Roran said, "Do not talk to him like that, he save your and Katrina's life. If anything-" He was cut off by Eragon, "Hljödhr." Then he continued his work on Katrina healing her every wound. Soon she was completely healed, but he left Sloan with his injuries.

Eragon released the spell he was holding on Sloan and then sat at opposite from the group. Arya had just started a fire with magic and sat next to Eragon.

Katrina curiously said, "Who are you?" he sat there trying to find a way to answer her question the best way then said, "I..my name is Eragon."

Katrina's eyes widened and said, "E..Eragon from Carvahall?" "Aye." Was his only response. "We thought you had been long gone by now, you and the storyteller." Sloan said laughing. "Don't insult Brom, he was a good man, a better one than you will ever be!" Eragon stated.

"Was?" Katrina asked in hoer. "He died." Eragon simply said. Katrina then said, "Why do you look different?" Eragon smiled and was about to talk when Sloan said, "You look like one of thoughts pathetic elves."

"Do not insult Arya or any of the elves." Eragon said calmly. "And what is she going to do about it, she is just a weak woman." Roran quickly said, "She is anything but weak, believe me I have seen them fight." Eragon sensed Arya's anger though she did not show it on her face.

_Are you listening? _He asked Saphira.

_Of course do you want me to teach him a lesson now? _He felt her laughter.

_Please do. _

He turned to look at Sloan again, he had a questioning expression on his face and said, "Are you going to tell us?" Eragon just sat there and Arya looked at him with her dark green eyes glaring into his as if she could read all of his thoughts through them. Then turned her head with a small smile on her lips.

Thump…he turned his head and saw Saphira's pounce on Sloan and pin him down with her claw.

_Never insult my Rider or the elves!_ She projected so everyone could hear, then said only to Sloan something else he could not hear because she quickly blocked him out of her mind.

"Y..you have a dragon?" Katrina asked. "It is the reason I left in the first place" He stated. "What is your dragons name?" she asked while staring at Saphira's glittering scales. "Her name is Saphira." He replied. "You are very beautiful Saphira." She said in awe.

_I thank you Katrina, I think I will like you. _

"And who is she?" Katrina said referring to Arya sitting beside him. "Katrina this is Arya svit-kona, elf ambassador for the Varden." He said. "It is nice to meat you." She said looking at her like she was a strange creature. "Indeed." Was Arya's only response.

Eragon explained to Katrina and Sloan his story ever since he found Saphira's egg in the spine. How he left with Brom to follow the Ra'zac, his friend Jeod, how he was a rider and died. Then how he got captured and imprisoned though he did not say much about Arya. His first battle when he killed a shade. But he kept most of the things he did in Ellesmére secretive as well. Then he finished with the how he fought in the battle of the burning planes and came to save her.

He left out many of the detail that he thought were personal, but told them enough for them to understand. After he finished his tale Roran told her of his adventure since she had been captured.

* * *

(Arya's POV)

_He has told that story so many times, _Arya thought, _He has changed so much since I had first meet him. _

_Arya, I think it is time we told him about his heritage. _

_I believe you are right, _she responded, _when are you going to tell him? _

_I would like it if you would tell him._

_

* * *

_

(Eragon's POV)

Arya was quiet through the story until Katrina asked her, " And why do you travel with Roran and Eragon?" she averted her glare from the distance and stared at Katrina emotionlessly, " I have come to merely protect Eragon, he is the Vardens most valued warrior." She replied coldly.

Katrina was obviously offended by Arya's cold tone and whispered to Roran, "Why is she so cold to me, did I offend her?" before Roran could answer Eragon intervened and said, " Katrina elves have very good hearing."

She did not understand what he was trying to tell her and had a questioning look on her face. "We can hear you." He simply replies. Katrina's face went beat red and quickly said, "I'm sorry." Quietly to Arya.

"You should get some sleep, I will keep watch." He said to the group. "I will keep watch with you." Arya stated simple. He had no idea why she would want to keep watch with him.

She had not wanted to be with him alone ever since he told her his feelings for her. Eragon saw Katrina was curious, but she lied down to sleep.

Soon Roran, Sloan, Saphira and Katrina were all asleep, only Arya and Eragon were awake sitting in front of the fire without saying a word. "Arya," Eragon started, "why aren't you sleeping like the others?"

"Eragon. There is something you must know." He looked at her wondering what she was going to reveal to him, she almost never told anyone anything about her.

"Your real father was Brom not Morzan," She continued, "Him and your mother fell in love when Morzan was away, then she left to Carvahall to keep you safe from Mozan after you were born. Then Brom moved there to be there when you grew up although he could not tell you he was your father."

Eragon opened his mouth to speak but no word came out, _Brom was my father, Not Morzan. _he thought."Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked in shock. "Eragon you have to understand that Brom told Saphira not to tell you until you are ready."

"She knew as well?" he said almost shouting. He took a deep breath then said quietly, "That man had to many secrets."

He turned his head to look at Arya, her dark green eyes that looked black tonight were staring into his. He felt heat raise to his cheeks then he averted his gaze to nothing in particular to his left, she put her hand on his check and turned his head back to face hers.

"You have to understand it was for the best." She said calmly still staring into his eyes she released her hand and placed it back on her lap. "Go rest, I will keep watch." She ordered not unkindly.

He obeyed and crawled into his bead role and soon fell into his elfish sleep with many thoughts on his mind passed by like every night, but tonight the one about Brom being his father stayed.

_I love you little one, you have to understand why I did not tell you. _

_I understand, And I you._

_

* * *

_

**What did you think? Please review it only takes a few seconds to tell me what you think about my story.**


	7. Midafternoon Conversation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters.**

**

* * *

**

The next morning just before dawn Eragon awoke under Saphira's wing. He crawled out of his bedroll and gave a lowed yawn.

_ Good morning little one. _Saphira said while she lifted her wing revealing Arya making the morning meal.

_ "_Morning Arya." Eragon said cheerfully. She looked up at him with remorse and respond, "How are you?"

It took a few moment for Eragon to realize what she was talking about what she told him the night before. "Honestly, I am relieved that Brom is my father rather than Morzan."He said.

Arya was silent for a moment then said, "It will all end well." "How do you know that?" He asked sharply. "Because we have you." She simply stated then went back to her work.

Soon the others rose from their slumbers well rested to find Eragon and Arya already awake. "Morning." Katrina said sweetly to everyone.

Everyone ate a simple breakfast the Arya said, "We should leave soon." "Saphira cannot carry all of us so Roran, Katrina, and Sloan will rid her and we can run." Eragon added.

"You could not possibly keep up!" Roran argued. "We will be fast enough." Arya said simple and then the camp was silent once again while everyone packed their belongings.Roran looked unconvinced, but he now knew better than to argue.

"Arya," Eragon asked in the ancient language, "do you have another tunic you could lend Katrina until we get back to the Varden?" She walked over to her pack and pulled out a small creamed tunic that would fit Katrina only because she has not eaten much in the past few months and handed it to him.

"Thank you Arya svit-kona." He said then walked over to Katrina, "You can borrow one of Arya's tunics." She looked up at him as said, "Thanks you Eragon. Why do you always talk in that language?" He smile and said, "Many people ask that. It is the elves native tongue." Then he turned back to his pack.

_ Saphira make sure that They don't fall. _He said sternly.

_ Why would I ever do that? _She said sarcastically with a laugh.

He grabbed the packs and attached them to Saphira then called Roran, Katrina, and Sloan over. "Roran you go on first since you have ridden Saphira before." He ordered and soon Roran climbed up into the saddle with help from his cousin.

Next Katrina climbed up then Sloan, "This is pathetic why do I have to ride this over grown lizard?!" Sloan complained.

Saphira quickly turned around and growled at him. Eragon new that she was talking to him, but she blocked him out of her conversation.

"We will meet you later." He told them. "I still don't understand how you will keep up."Roran protested. "You will soon find out." Eragon said with a laugh.

Saphira jumped off the ground and into the air with a few flaps of her wings and was soon soaring over the plains back to Surda.

Eragon turned around and said to Arya, "We should leave now." She only nodded in responses then took off.

Eragon followed behind Arya soon caching up to her, they were silent for hours then Arya said, "I always love to run." Still looking towards her destination.

He nodded then said, "I have come to like running as well ever since my transformation." For the first time since they started running she glanced at him and with a smile almost undetectable smile and said, "Indeed it seems."

_ How are the others enjoying the flight? _

_ I think we should let them have a break they do not seem to enjoy flying like us. _She said while laughing. _I will stop in the clearing by the river. _

Eragon laughed at her comment and noticed Arya did not seem to even notice. She was one of the few people that did not think he was crazy for laughing from nothing though he was really talking to Saphira.

"We are going to stop by the clearing up ahead by the river. The others do not seem to like flying." He reported to Arya. She only nodded in response.

He saw Saphira land and they arrived only moments later. "How did you run so fast! An you are not even out of breath." Roran and Katrina asked in astonishment.

"Elves can run faster than your kind." Arya explained simply while gathering supplies for their mid-afternoon meal, soon Eragon went over to help her.

Their meal was made soon after and served. Sloan asked unkindly, "Why do you not have any meat?" Arya responded calmly, "Elves and riders do not eat meat."

"You will have to do without today."Eragon said without looking away from his food. Sloan was about to say something when Saphira growled at him and he stopped.

"When will we get to Surda?" Katrina asked curiously. "We will reach the borders tonight and arrive at the palace tomorrow, I am sure Nasuada could find you two rooms."

"Who is Nasuada?" Sloan asked in his usual voice. "She is the leader of the Varden." Eragon responded.

"How long have you been with the Varden?" Katrina asked kindly to Arya. She looked at her with her emotionless expression and simply said, "Seventy years."

The three of them both looked at her and Katrina said, "What? That is impossible, you don't look a day over twenty five." Eragon and Saphira gave out a loud laugh.

"Elves live are immortal unless they are taken by poison, blade, or magic."She responded without emotion.

"So how old are you then?" Roran asked curiously. Eragon cut in saying, "Roran that is considered a rude question among their society." Arya shot him a quick glance then turned her head back to its original position.

Everyone was silent and ate their food until Katrina asked, "Eragon," He looked up at her, "is there any special women in your life?" Eragon felt his face redden and quickly said, "No." and turned his head looking at his feet hoping no one would notice his reddened cheeks.

He felt his face cool down and looked back up and Katrina continued, "I always knew you would be so picky with women, you would wait an eternity to find the right one and never give up till you had her. It is just a shame you haven't found her yet."

Eragon cursed under his breath for Katrina continuing to talk about him so he quickly said, "We should leave soon if we want to get to the Surdian border by tonight." Then he went to pack up their positions.

* * *

**Please Review only takes a moment I would like to know what you think. **


	8. Back to the Varden

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon or any of the characters. **

* * *

Saphira was ones again in the air and Eragon was running below alongside Arya. They once again ran in silence, but this time Arya seemed to be slightly distracted.

It was very hard to read into her emotions because she his them so well but after spending more time with her he found it easier to detected hints of emotion.

"How did you know my age?" She asked suddenly with no warning. He thought how she knew that her knew her age, but decided to think about it later, "The elf Narí told me."He responded simply.

Eragon thought this was unusual behavior for Arya, she almost never let her curiosity take advantage of her.

(Arya's POV)

_How could he have known my age? _Arya thought to herself in slight distress though she did not show it.

_But he must not have asked, he knows it is rude among our society._ "How did you know my age?" She asked not letting her curiosity show in her voice.

Eragon did not answer for a moment, but she noticed by his facial expression that he was thinking. "The elf Narí told me." He said simply.

_Why would Narí tell him, unless he asked. That must be how he found out, no one else would tell him. But why would he still approach me if he knew I was one hundred years old? _

_It was only a silly crush he had for me, nothing more than an physical attraction, he is simply a fool. He has no idea what I have been through, I lost my mate from Durza, and I deserved to kill him if anyone could. _

_Everyday Faolin drifts farther away from me, though it is just a memory I cannot help but greave inside for the loss of him. And Eragon only makes it worse.I don't understand why does he do this to me. _

_He has no idea what love is, even Katrina said he had never had a love. He is so very inexperience with women, and he could have any one if the women in Surda. They all praise him, but why will not he give up on me. _

_Every time he stares at me with his eyes filled with love and determination, he says he will do anything for me, but all I want from him is to stop trying to win my hand. _

_I know tries to hid his feelings ever since I left Ellesmere, but I can see right through him, right through his expressions. _

Arya lost her thoughts when Eragon said, "We will stop in the covering tonight." She nodded in respond not wanting her feelings on her previous thoughts escape in her voice.

(Eragon's POV)

Arya was silent like usual for the rest of the travel. Not looking in another direction that Surda.

The sun started to go down and even thought he had elvin physical power he was getting tired and also felt Saphira's exhaustion.

_May we stop soon I feel very tired and Roran and Katrina are not making anything better by smooching. _

Eragon slightly laughed and said to Arya, "We will stop in the covering tonight." He saw her nod in response and continued running while Saphira angled downward through the clouds.

* * *

The sun had gone down Eragon, Roran, Katrina, Sloan, and Arya were gathered around the blazing fire one the cold night. They had all finished their suppers and were sitting in silences enjoying the peace.

Eragon was staring into the clear sky admiring the stars, how they shined so bright without a worry in the word.

He thought it was one of the most beautiful sights of all, but the best part was not matter where you were you could always see the stars.

_One day we will be free to travel the land at our pleaser. _Saphira said while resting her head by her rider's side.

He stroked her jaw as she hummed deeply.

_I hope you are right._ Was Eragon's only response before drifting off into deep thought again.

"Spar with me." Eragon recognized Arya's voice and looked towards her. She had her thin elvin sword drawn and was standing in place looking completely relaxed.

Eragon smiled at the thought, he loved to spar with Brom, Murtagh, or any other opponent he could. So he stood up sheathed his own replacement sword and stood in fighting stance.

"Gëuloth du sverdar." Eragon and Arya both muttered to dull their blades. Roran moved back quickly pulling Katrina along as well, but Sloan moved reluctantly.

Eragon and Arya circled around the middle of the camp for an unknown amount of time until Eragon quickly moved in and went for Arya's unguarded side.

They clashed blades with sparks flying in all direction as they started their deadly dance. Together and apart there blades would clash leaving the two of them only a hairs width apart at moments only to break apart and recur.

To the untrained eye there was no upper hand, but Eragon knew he still could not beat Arya at a sword fight, she was considered a master, one of the best in her society.

But he still tried to give the others a good show by using some of his most complex moves, twisting his blade trying to pull it out of Arya's hands. Every time she would simply block the attack and strike at him.

Their battle went on for what felt like hours until Arya flicked her blade and quickly brought it up to Eragon's neck leaving him breathless in shock.

"You have improved." Was her only explanation. "But I still did not win."Eragon replied slightly upset. She gave him a small smile and sat down in her original spot with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"That was amazing!" Katrina spoke up, "How did you learn to fight like that?" "Practice." Was Eragon's only response then he to sat down in his original position leaning against Saphira's warm belly.

"Roran you can keep watch tonight, if there are any disturbances wake me." Eragon told his cousin. Soon everyone was asleep and Roran was keeping watch, Eragon curled under Saphira's wing and drifted off to sleep.

**Sry it took so long to update I was really sick. Please review now:P **


End file.
